


Periods

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Just look at the title. Ladies, you all know how it is.





	Periods

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this to comfort myself lol. I was going to make this a reader insert, but I decided it would be cuter with my OTP instead.

Rey was having a good day. She taught some padawans a new lesson that didn’t end with her having to fix a problem between students. She finally got a part fixed on the Falcon that she’d been trying to fix for a few days. And to make it better, she found out that Poe was coming back from his mission. 

He’d been gone for about three weeks and she was excited he was coming back. She missed his smile, his presence, HIM. All she wanted to do was sleep in his arms for the next week because although she was having a good day, she felt terrible.

Cue the cramps, sore boobs, and cravings. She knew what it was, and it was the first time Poe was here to care for her. Speaking of which, it was almost time for him to come back. She grabbed her lightsaber and left for the hangar area where he’d be dropping from the sky and returning to her arms.

She found a spot on top of a hill and watched them arrive. She counted them as they came down. None were missing, except-

“There he is, Peanut!” Finn broke her thoughts as she noticed the ever-recognizable Black One (she’d told him Force knows how much to change the paint to be less recognizable) swoop down from the clouds and slow down to land. Her face erupted into a grin as she tore down the hill.

She pushed through the throng of pilots reuniting with their loved ones and found a certain mop of curls at the other side. 

“Poe!” His head jerked up until his eyes landed on hers. A beautiful smile came across his handsome face before he practically sprinted towards her. They collided as he picked her up and spun her in circles. She squealed and braced her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

"Poe!" She was laughing by the time he set her down and kissed her, her hands combing through his curls and ruffling them. He laughed and poked her side playfully.

"Well, Sunshine, what do you wanna do after my debrief?" He gave a suggestive look that told her what he was thinking, but no matter how bad she wished she could do that, she couldn't. 

"Maybe cuddle and watch a movie. I'm...uh..." She gestured to her middle and grimaced. He didn't need to be told twice.

"I'll get caught up later. The debrief isn't mandatory anyway." He was lying, but he didn't want to tell Rey and get her worried that she was wasting his time. She was not a waste to him at all, and never would be. Without hesitation, he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her quarters. She hissed and clutched her middle before laying her head on his shoulder, despite the looks they were getting.

"Poe, you don't have to. The debrief is very important." He looked at her.

"So are you." 

"I don't want to waste your time." They reached her door and he opened it with the passcode before placing her on her sofa and kissing her again.

"You never waste my time, sweetheart." He covered her with a blanket and gave her some pain killers and a big glass of water. "Now, stay here and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." With that, he winked before leaving.

Rey pulled the blanket up and sighed. _Gods, have I got a man or what?_

She ended up dozing off to a rom-com and had the first nice dreams in her past 3 weeks without Poe.

 

**********************

 

_BEEP BOOP BREEE?_

She woke up to BB-8 in front of her, his dome head tilted to the side.

"Shh, buddy. No beeps. She's sleeping." She sat up at the familiar voice and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

_BROOP BEEP._

"Well, she WAS asleep anyway." He smiled warmly at her, his eye crinkles making her feel fuzzy inside. 

"Hey, flyboy." He was still in his flight suit, but the life support and flak vest were off. His hair was fuzzier than when he landed, the thick curls no longer smashed down by his helmet.

"Hey, _mi amor._ " He warmly grinned at her.

"How long was I out?" She blinked a couple of times.

"About half an hour." She noticed his hands were behind his back and he was smiling wider.

"Uh, what's that?" She sat up and threw a pill into her mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water.

"Me caring for you." He pulled out a container of Runyip Tracks ice cream with one hand and a stack of movies with the other.

"Those better not be those Yavinese romantic movies again." He laughed heartily and sat down next to her, placing the ice cream on the table before pulling two spoons from his pocket. 

"Okay, that was my dad's fault. He thought of that one. These are different." He laid them on the table and pulled out the first one. She gasped.

"Grease!? I love that one!" He smiled wider and put it in BB-8's projector port before climbing under the blanket with Rey and pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head and opened the ice cream after Rey force-pulled it to them. She kissed under his jaw before laying her head on his chest. 

"I love you, Poe." They fed each other a spoonful of ice cream before he smiled at her. He kissed her sweetly.

"I know." 

They finished the entire container and fell asleep together on the couch. BB-8 didn't have the heart to wake them up the next morning until he took a picture first.


End file.
